


Phone Dreams

by twilightHDfan



Series: Discoveries [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Other, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex couldn't help but notice how odd Clark had sounded on the phone. His imagination tries to fill in the blanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 07 of mmom. Sequel to Phone Revelations

Lex frowned as he looked at the phone, trying to figure out what had just happened. He’d never heard Clark like that before, all husky and breathy, like he was-

Lex couldn’t help the heat that ran through him as the image of Clark getting off came to his mind. He’d heard people in the throes of passion before and Clark had sounded like he was close to coming apart.

The thought had him getting hard, an image of Clark coming to mind, all big green eyes, messy raven hair, gorgeous smile and innocence. He couldn’t help but reach down and push against his cock, the pressure sending a throb through him.

He knew he shouldn’t, that Clark would never think about him that way, and wanting his best friend could only end in hurt, but he couldn’t help it.

Unzipping his pants, he pulled his cock out, leaning his head back against the chair, as he gave himself one long stroke. He imagined Clark on the other end of the phone, pants and underwear pushed to his knees, his hard cock in his large hand. He imagined Clark listening to his voice and stroking himself, unable to stop himself as he heard Lex’s voice.

Panting, Lex’s hand stroked harder and faster, the precome helping to lubricate his way, pleasure winding through him.

Clark had sounded breathless just before he hung up the phone and Lex pictured him coming apart as he hung up on Lex. The thought of it, of Clark succumbing to pleasure, had Lex coming much faster than usual, low moan coming from him as his orgasm swept through him.

Looking up at the roof, he let the glow of orgasm stay with him for a few moments, before reaching out and cleaning himself up. He really had to stop doing that to himself, imaging something that he would never see, could never have. Besides, Clark hadn’t been doing that, no matter what Lex wished.


End file.
